


Is It Tasty?

by Child_of_Eru



Series: Many Games [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Ask, FUCK, I really have no idea, JUST, Just don't, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, happened, kill me now, the, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Eru/pseuds/Child_of_Eru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about what really happened between Bilbo and Gollum. Don't ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Tasty?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I think this is what happened: I was reading some dwarf smut and I went like "Yes, give it to us precious!" And then this happened. I totally blame thorinsexenshield and Forianna.

”Come on precious! Let us know what it tastes like!”  
The pale creature was skipping with excitement. Bilbo was a little confused as to how this had happened. One minute he was getting ready to leave and go home, and then suddenly he had fallen through the floor, all the way through Goblin Town. He must really have smashed his head hard in the fall. That was the only reasonable explanation to how he had ended up in the strange creature’s lair with his pants halfway down his legs. The creature didn’t seem to mind though.  
“Come on now preciouss! Or is it going to skewerrrr us on that ssssworrrrd?”  
Gollum shrieked with laughter at his own joke. This was the most fun he’d had for over a century.  
“Come now, give it to us precious!”  
He carefully crept closer to his new friend and took the “sword” in his mouth. He gave it a quick suck then looked back up at the hobbit.  
“Come on now prrrrrrrrreciouss! Iss it going to play?”  
For a moment Bilbo just stood there. Then he shrugged. Oh what the hell.  
“Yes. Yes, I want to play.”  
It had been too long since he’d gotten laid anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So not my proudest moment. If some sick person still liked it, let me know.


End file.
